In an Internet of Things (IoT) deployment, an end-user typically manually adds new IoT devices to an end-user account with a service provider. The manual process of adding each device to an end-user account consists of a number of steps that are repeated for each IoT device and are prone to human errors, which frequently results in the device(s) not being properly registered to the owner (i.e., end-user) of the device(s). In addition, a manual mechanism of adding such devices becomes cumbersome, if the end-user wants to add multiple different IoT devices to their account.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.